44 A caçadora
by Andrea F
Summary: Quando tudo parecia bem, uma linda mulher surge no platô. Ela não é uma estranha, pelo menos não pra todos. O passado de Lord Roxton vem bater a sua porta. Marguerite vai ter de aprender que um passado não ideal não é só prerrogativa sua.


- A caçadora

Ouvem-se passadas de dinossauro. O chão treme quando as muitas toneladas de peso do magnífico réptil se chocam contra o chão.

Roxton : Por aqui. Corre!

Marguerite: O que acha que eu estou fazendo?

Eles correm o mais rápido que podem tentando se embrenhar na floresta, fugindo da morte na presas do T-Rex.

Roxton avista uma parede rochosa e encontra um nicho, um buraco pequeno, mas é o único esconderijo disponível naquele lugar. O buraco é pequeno e baixo, eles mal cabem lá dentro.

Marguerite: Mas que lugar mais apertado você foi encontrar.

Roxton: A boca do T-Rex parece ser bem espaçosa.

Marguerite: Está ótimo esse buraco.

Marguerite entra primeiro e se encosta contra a parede de pedra. Fica toda encolhida abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

Roxton: Assim eu não vou caber ai.

Marguerite: O que quer que eu faça.

Roxton: Abra as pernas.

Marguerite: Pensei ouvir isso num momento mais romântico.

Ouvi-se o rugido do T-Rex se aproximando.

Roxton: Marguerite.

Marguerite: Tá, mas ser caçada por um T-Rex não faz parte das minhas fantasias românticas, querido.

Roxton: Nem das minhas.

Ela abre as pernas e ele se senta entre as pernas dela se encolhendo para que as pernas fiquem dentro do buraco. O T-Rex fica rondando bem a frente Eles ficam quietos, respirando baixinho. O T-Rex demora a ir embora.

Roxton: Mas que droga esses T-Rex sempre atrapalhando a gente...

Madge abraça Roxton e fala-lhe ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando-lhe as vezes a nuca.

Marguerite: Não que essa seja minha idéia de conforto, mas até que esse Tiranossauro nos fez ficar bem próximos.

Roxton: Rss... Bem que você podia aproveitar pra me contar suas fantasias românticas.

Marguerite: Oras seu atrevido! Ela belisca a barriga dele.

Roxton: Ai, isso dói!

Marguerite: É pra doer mesmo.

Roxton: Já que é assim que você me trata, melhor eu ir enfrentar aquele T-Rex lá fora.

Marguerite: Não, John. Ela o enlaça com as penas e o segura Você tem que me proteger, esqueceu-se?

Roxton: Ahm...

Marguerite: O que foi? Está desconfortável?

Roxton:He-he... Um pouco tenso talvez...

Marguerite: Quer uma massagem?

Roxton: Massagem? Aqui?

Marguerite: Tem outro lugar pra ir?

Roxton: Não.

Marguerite: Massageia a nuca dele com seu queixo e as vezes o beija, mordisca. Roxton se arrepia O que foi, não está gostando?

Roxton: Não, poderia ficar assim pro resto da vida.

Eles riem e Madge fica alternando beijos e mordidinhas na nuca de John. As vezes ele se vira para beijar-lhe os lábios.

Enquanto o predador fica rondando, ambos ficam escondidos aproveitando a proximidade.

Quando o T-Rex vai embora, eles não demoram a sair do buraco. Roxton sai primeiro e dá a mão pra puxar Marguerite. Já do lado de fora ela se espreguiça pois ficaram ai encolhidos pro longo tempo.

Marguerite: Ai minhas costas...

Roxton: Quer uma massagem?

Marguerite: Seria muito apropriado.

Ela se alonga novamente e percebe que sua roupa ficou toda suja de terra úmida de dentro do buraco.

Marguerite: Mas que droga, me sujei toda.

Roxton: percebendo que também ficou todo sujo Tem uma lagoa aqui perto, podemos nos lavar lá.

Marguerite: Preferia um banho quente.

Roxton: Se quiser esperar dois dias até chegarmos a casa da árvore, por mim tudo bem.

Marguerite: Maldito platô! Vamos a lagoa.

Roxton: É por aqui.

Chegando a lagoa, um lugar espetacular, de aguas límpidas e cercado por uma relva baixa, flores perfumadas.

Marguerite: Mas que lugar encantador.

Roxton: É um dos lugares mais belos que já encontrei por aqui.

Marguerite: Certamente que sim.

Roxton: Excelente lugar pra um banho, não?

Marguerite: Ah sim. E vou começar agora mesmo. Pode tirar a sua camisa?

Roxton: Mas ela está limpa...

Marguerite: É por isso mesmo. Você como o cavalheiro que é, vai me emprestar ela.

Roxton: Mas eu pensei...

Marguerite: Pensou errado. Vamos John., me dê essa camisa.

Ele reluta, faz bico mas acaba tirando a camisa e entregando a ela.

Marguerite: Obrigado. Você é um gentlerman.

Roxton: Pois é...

Marguerite: Agora, querido, pode buscar um pouco de lenha pra ajudar a secar minhas roupas.

Roxton: Não quer que eu as lave pra você?

Marguerite: A lenha, John. Deixe as roupas comigo.

Roxton: Tem certeza?

Marguerite: Plena.

Ele sai, sem camisa, desapontado e vai procurar lenha. Enquanto isso, Madge se esconde atrás de uma moita, desse-se e veste apena a camisa de John. Vai até a lagoa e põe-se a lavar suas roupas. Ao terminar, torce-as e coloca sobre uma pedra onde batia sol. Terminada o serviço, John. ainda não tinha retornado, e Marguerite pensou que daria tempo pra um banho. Deixando a camisa sobre uma pedra, mergulhou na lagoa.

A água estava deliciosa, não muito fria, e a beleza do lugar formavam um quadro memorável. Ela decidiu mergulhar, pois na transparência da água a luz penetrava e dava pra se ver nitidamente os pequenos e coloridos cardumes de peixes.

Excelente nadadora, Marguerite Krux subia as vezes para respirar e novamente mergulhava a observar a beleza sub-aquática. Mas durante um desses mergulhos uma anaconda agarrou-a.

Marguerite já tinha visto diversas cobras no platô, mas nunca cobras tão grandes. Essa que se envolvia em seu corpo era enorme, media cerca de 10 metros de comprimento e 6 polegadas de espessura.

A anaconda tentava se enrolar no pescoço de Marguerite que lutava pra emergir pois estava ficando sem ar. Lutava com a cobra pra evitar que esta a estrangulá-se. Onde estaria seu sempre presente guarda-vida que tantas vezes a salvara da morte? A lenha. Maldita hora que ela o mandou buscar lenha.

Marguerite conseguiu emergir e tentou gritar por socorro. A cobra a puxou pra baixo d'água novamente. A estratégia da cobra era afogá-la pra que parasse de resistir. E estava quase conseguindo quando um tiro certeiro transpassa a cabeça da serpente. Sem vida anaconda afrouxa o corpo, mas o peso ainda puxa Marguerite para baixo. Ela já estava se afogando, quase completamente inconsiente quando uma mão agarra-a e a puxa de volta, dando-lhe mais uma chance de viver.

Uma pessoa a puxou de dentro d água levando-a a margem. Desenrolou a cobra que quase a esmagou e fez manobras de respiração ajudando-a a recobrar os sentidos.

Momentos depois Marguerite acorda tossindo água, todo o seu corpo doe, e ela se sente desnorteada. A camisa de John. está cobrindo seu corpo.

Ela se levanta, mesmo se sentido muito mal, toda dolorida e olha em redor, procurando seu salvador. A alguns metros dali ela avista uma silhueta que não reconhece.

Marguerite: Quem está ai?

Julia: Você finalmente acordou. Como está se sentindo?

Julia era uma mulher de uma beleza impressionante. Tinha olhos azuis da cor do céu e cabelos vermelhos que se esparramavam em cachos que corriam sobre os ombros. O sorriso dela pareceu-lhe familiar.

Marguerite: Como se tivesse sido esmagada por uma cobra... Mas quem é você afinal?

Julia: Lady Julia... (Roxton vê Madge de pé falando com alguém e se aproxima por trás de Maguerite. Ao ser visto por Julia ela abre um sorriso e corre para os braços dele passando por Marguerite que estranha muito) Roxton.

Roxton: Mas... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Julia: Vim procurar você. E encontrei.

Marguerite: Ah, vocês se conhecem?

Julia: Claro, ele é meu marido.

Marguerite: Marido?

Roxton: Não.

Julia: Sim, nos casamos como manda a lei de Deus.

Roxton: Mas eu pedi a anulação.

Julia: Mas eu nunca aceitei essa sua sandice, John.

Marguerite: Acho que estou sobrando aqui.

Roxton: Onde você vai?

Marguerite: Me afogar no lago, mas não se incomode comigo, pode continuar esse reencontro familiar.

Julia pendura-se no pescoço de Roxton que tenta se desvencilhar dela.

Madge dá as costas e sai andando em rumo ao lago. Ela sente o coração partir dentro do peito, como se estivesse perdendo o seu bem mais precioso. As lágrimas teimosas insistem em escorrer de seus olhos, por mais que ela resista tentando ser forte.

Roxton: Mas que diabos você veio fazer aqui Julia?

Julia: Já disse. Encontrar você. Por que? Não gostou de me ver?

Roxton: Não.

Julia: É, pelo visto já arrumou diversão por aqui também, lord Roxton.

Roxton: Minha vida é bem mais divertida quando você não faz parte dela.

Julia: Em pensar que eu salvei a vida dessa (fala mais alto para que Marguerite a ouça) ladra de marido alheio!

Roxton: Oras Julia, nós já dissemos tudo o que tinhamos de dizer um pro outro, eu já pedi a anulação daquele grande erro que foi nosso casamento e é isso, fim de história.

Julia: Mas Jonh...

Roxton: O que ?

Julia: A anulação não foi deferida. Perante a igreja continuamos casados.

Roxton: Mas você atravessou o oceano e essa selva só pra me dizer isso? Depois de sete anos? Não, essa história não tá me convencendo.

Julia: Por que não? Você é meu marido e eu te amo.

Roxton: Porque eu te conheço. Só por isso.

E ele sai em direção a Marguerite que estava de pé á margem da lagoa. Julia fica onde estava, furiosa.

Roxton: Marguerite.

Marguerite: Pensei que você não soubesse mentir, lord Roxton.

Roxton: Mas eu não menti pra você. Nunca Marguerite.

Marguerite: E quanto ao "eu nunca me casei"...

Roxton: Foi uma bobagem, quando meus pais morreram, depois de ter perdido Willian, eu estava deprimido e me deixei levar pelas convenções... Mas assim que percebi a grande estupidez que tinha feito, entrei com o pedido de anulação. E anulado é como se não tivesse sido feito.

Marguerite: Não sabia que era um sofista, lord Roxton.

Roxton: Sofista? Eu não estou sendo sofista. E além do mais, você seria a ultima pessoa a estar contra mim numa hora dessas.

Marguerite: Por causa do James? A situação é completamente diferente. Eu não sabia que ele estava vivo.

Roxton: Mas está. E se ele está vivo, logo vocês ainda estão casados.

Marguerite: Então é isso que você pensa? Muito bem. Então fique com sua lady Julia, lord Roxton.

Roxton: Marguerite, espere.

Triscando fogo pelos olhos, ela, que saia dali, para e se vira de frente pra ele. Sua expressão é de raiva.

Roxton: Minha camisa.

Esse foi o insulto final. Era humilhação demais pra ela suportar, mas ela não era qualquer mulher, era Marguerite Krux, Von Helsing, Smith ou qualquer outro sobre nome que adotasse Marguerite era apenas Marguerite e isso era mais que qualquer outro nome que lhe servisse de alcunha. Ela respirou profundamente como se estivesse se enchendo de marra e poder para passar por aquilo de queixo erguido, sem se abater.

Marguerite: A camisa. Tome sua camisa, lord Roxton.

Ela tirou a camisa, com ira, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais nada por baixo. Jogou a camisa na cara dele, virou-se e foi até onde suas roupas estavam secando. Vestiu-se. John. Roxton ficou observando-a o trajeto todo.

Quando ela já estava longe, Julia aproximou-se dele.

Julia: Mas que vagabunda essa Marguerite. Então ela também é casada...

Roxton: E que te importa isso.

Ele a deixa ali e sai para longe dela.

Julia: Importa muito.

Momentos depois Roxton e Marguerite votavam para a casa da arvore. Julia vinha com eles, não que a tivessem convidado, mas simplesmente não conseguiram que ela não os acompanhasse.

Julia: É muito longe esse lugar onde estamos indo?

Roxton: Você eu não sei onde está indo.

Julia: Para o mesmo lugar que você, meu amor. Não é isso que as esposas devem fazer, seguir seus amados onde quer que eles forem.

Marguerite: Onde estará o rex... Talvez ele ainda esteja com forme.

Ao dizer isso, Marguerite lança um olhar de desprezo a Julia.

Roxton: Marguerite!

Marguerite: Foi só uma idéia.

Julia: O que foi? Vocês tem cachorros aqui?

Marguerite: Cachorros... Rsss...

Roxton: Como você chegou aqui, Julia?

Julia: Num avião. Mas ele caiu no meio da selva.

Marguerite: Ah, e você sobreviveu...

Julia: Para sua sorte sim. Se não, você já estaria sendo digerida por aquela anaconda agora.

Marguerite: Talvez fosse uma sensação mais agradável...

Roxton: Está louca Madge? Não diga uma coisa dessas.

Julia: John, e você diz isso pra ela na minha frente. Na frente da sua esposa.

Roxton: Você não é minha esposa.

Marguerite: Ouviu, o que ele diz? Ou com a queda do avião você ficou surda?

Roxton: Esperem... Como você sobreviveu a queda de um avião no meio da selva, praticamente ilesa? Existem outros sobreviventes?

Julia: N-não...

Marguerite: Ela está mentindo.

Roxton: Ande Julia, como você chegou aqui?

Julia: Ok, tinha mais um homem que me ajudou a sair do avião e cuidou de mim um tempo, mas depois o sr. Howllet sumiu...

Roxton: Howllet? James Howllet?

Julia: É, esse é o nome dele. Você o conhece?

Marguerite: Ah, mas é claro... Só podia. James sempre teve uma quedinha pelas ruivas...

Julia: Espere, James Howllet é...

Roxton: É sim.

Julia: Mas que coincidência. E ele esta bem? Porque não está aqui com a esposa dele, hein John?

Marguerite: Ele está se dedicando a sua nova missão: resgatar pedras pra por no meu sapato.

Julia: Continuo achando uma feliz coincidência. James me salvou para encontrar o meu amado marido, e eu salvei a esposa dele para ele.

Marguerite já estava muito irritada com Julia, tanto que não suportava mais ouvir-lhe a voz.

Com um sorriso dissimulado aproxima-se de Julia.

Marguerite: Acho que preciso te agradecer então, muito obrigada. (armando seu melhor soco acerta-lhe o queixo e a nocauteia. Julia cai desacordada).

Roxton: Precisava fazer isso?

Marguerite: Ela não para de falar.

Roxton: Rss... É mesmo.

Marguerite: Roxton, precisava ter casado com ela?

Roxton: As vezes eu ajo como um louco.

Marguerite: Disso eu sei.

Ambos se olham e riem.

Escurece e eles decidem acampar ali mesmo.

Roxton verifica e Julia continua desacordada.

Roxton: Puxa, Marguerite, você bate forte.

Marguerite: Achou ruim?

Roxton: Não. Assim é mais tranqüilo. Mas há dias estou querendo te perguntar uma coisa.

Marguerite: O que foi? Nunca vi lord Roxton hesitante...

Roxton: Lembra-se daquele incidente no laboratório, quando James apareceu?

Marguerite: Humm? Quer saber porque eu deixei ele levar o irídeo?

Roxton: Também, mas não é isso que estou perguntando. Sabe, Challenger disse que você estava estrangulando James...

Marguerite: Eu? Estrangulando James? Não que ele não merecesse, mas acho que não tenho condições pra isso.

Roxton toma uma das mãos de Madge entre as sua e olhando em seus olhos indaga novamente.

Roxton: Achamos fragmentos de pele e sangue dele sob as suas unhas. E se ele fosse um homem normal, sem aquele poder de cura que ele tem, Challenger disse que você o teria matado.

Abismada com a revelação, ela puxa sua mão dentre a dele.

Marguerite: O que está insinuando, John?

Roxton: Não estou insinuando nada, estou te contando o que Challenger descobriu. E gostaria que você me explicasse, me dissesse que ele está enganado, que tudo isso é um grande equívoco...

Marguerite: Não sei o que aconteceu naquela noite John. Não posso responder.

Roxton: Mas... (Ele lança um olhar sobre Julia que continua desacordada)

Marguerite: O que foi?Está com medo de mim? Acha que eu... Não, não John, eu não...

Ela vai até onde Julia estava desacordada e a chacoalha tentando acorda-la.

Marguerite: Julia, Julia acorde. Acorde!

Julia custa a acordar, Madge se aflige. Mas insiste chacoalhando a moça. Roxton fica parado, apreensivo.

Julia: Ai, pare com isso!

Marguerite: (Respirando aliviada, virasse para Roxton e diz) Pronto, agora o sossego acabou. (Solta Julia, levanta-se vai pra perto da fogueira)

Roxton: (para Julia) Você está bem?

Julia: Parece que levei um coice de mula.

Como Madge estava um pouco distante não entendeu direito o que Julia falara, mas teve a impressão que era a seu respeito.

Marguerite: O que foi?

Roxton: (Pacificador, faz sinal pra Julia ficar calada.) Nada não. Ela está bem.

Marguerite: Que pena...

Amanhece o dia. Verônica, Finn e Mallone foram pescar no rio. Verônica com uma lança está dentro d'água. Mallone está com uma vara de pesca e Finn está só observando os dois.

Finn: Ei, acho que esse sua vara de pesca não está funcionando, Ned.

Mallone: Calma menina, a pesca é a arte de saber esperar.

Finn: Verônica está conseguindo mais peixes com a lança do que você com a vara.

Mallone: (Ele observa Verônica pegando mais um peixe) Humm...

Finn: Olha, mais um. Legal, Vê!

Mallone fica sem graça com a situação e se fica amuado.

Finn: Porque você não vai lá pescar do jeito da Vê, Ned?

Mallone: Eu?

Finn: Vê! Verônica, o Ned quer que você o ensine a pegar peixes com a lança.

Verônica: Então vem aqui, Ned.

Finn: Vai lá, Ned.

Mallone relutante se levanta e vai até Verônica. Antes de entrar na água ele tira as botas e a a camisa, deixando a mostra a tatuagem do leão. Finn observa curiosa.

Verônica: Ned, segure isto e observe o movimento dos peixes. Ai você lança com força.

Mallone: Vamos ver se eu consigo. (Ele dá um passo e atira a lança, mas não acerta peixe nenhum) Ah mas que droga... Escapou.

Verônica: (rindo) Não pode se mover antes de lançar, Ned. Se não os peixes percebem.

Mallone: Ok, vamos tentar de novo.

Novamente ele se prepara dá um passo e lança, erra o peixe e escorrega submergindo. Verônica ri e ele a derruba para dentro da água. Ele a abraça e rouba-lhe um beijo dentro d'água, depois se apruma e ambos sobem a superfície.

Mallone: (Ele surge com um sorriso maroto)Consegui.

Verônica: Só se for espantar todos os peixes. Rsss..

Mallone: Mas fisguei uma sereia. Ganhei o dia.

Verônica: Mallone... Você não tem jeito...

Mallone: Mas se você quiser me ensinar, prometo ser um aluno dedicado.

Verônica: Vamos.

Mallone: A água está tão boa. Podíamos ficar mais.

Verônica: A Finn está esperando.

Mallone: Ah... Eu resolvo isso. (Grita pra Finn) Finn, vá passear na floresta.

Verônica tenta tapar-lhe a boca, mas ele se desvencilha. Finn capta a mensagem e sai, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Verônica: Mas onde ela está indo?

Mallone: Finn já é grandinha, ela vai achar o caminho pra casa da arvore. Não se preocupe.

Além do mais, faz muito tempo que a gente não fica assim sozinhos na água... rss...

Verônica: É mesmo...Rss...

Mallone: Escuta Verônica, eu...

Verônica: (tocando seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos) Eu sei.

Decidida a resolver sua situação com Mallone, Verônica o beija, agora sem reservas e ele apaixonado a segura como se estivesse com medo de perdê-la, já que ela era tão fugidia. Mas desta vez ela não tinha menor intenção de fugir. Mallone queria Verônica, e Verônica, agora, estava certa que queira Mallone. E esse querer-se recíproco foi divertindo Finn no caminho de volta a casa da arvore.

Madge, Roxton e Julia levantavam acampamento para seguir viagem. Madge chama Roxton de lado para falar-lhe em particular.

Marguerite: Temos que leva-la conosco pra casa da árvore?

Roxton: O que quer que eu faça, deixe-a aqui para os raptors?

Marguerite: Excelente idéia!

Roxton: Marguerite.

Marguerite: Sabe, a Verônica, bom ela não vai gostar da idéia de mais um hospede... não temos mais quartos...

Julia: (aproximando-se sorrateiramente) Isso não é problema, eu fico com o meu marido.

O sangue de Madge ferve nas veias, mas se controla e fica fria.

Roxton: Eu não sou seu marido. Nosso casamento foi anulado.

Julia: Não, não foi.

Marguerite: Ah vocês vão começar essa história de novo... Acho que vou vomitar.

Roxton: Chega de conversa, vamos embora.

Marguerite: Mas eu ainda não tomei meu café...

Julia: E eu nem tomei meu desjejum...

Roxton: Ai meu Deus... Hoje não tem café, nem tem desjejum. Vamos embora logo.

Ambas ficam contrariadas, mas o seguem. Roxton está irritado com a situação e segue a frente abrindo caminho. Marguerite vem em seguida, quieta, pensando em como se livrar de Julia. Por ultimo, Julia vem tentando puxar conversa com Marguerite.

Julia: Ei, espere Marguerite, pra onde estamos indo?

Marguerite: Pra casa.

Julia: Vocês moram juntos aqui, numa casa?

Marguerite: Não, Julia, moramos em um prédio de apartamentos em estilo vitoriano que contruimos bem no meio da selva amazônica.

Julia: Não precisa ser rude, eu não perguntei nada demais...

Marguerite: Ah desculpe, não consigo evitar.

Julia: Quem é Verônica?

Marguerite: Verônica... Bom, ela é minha amiga, uma pessoa muito perigosa também. Ela é forte e atira facas como ninguém. Melhor ter cuidado com ela.

Julia: Nossa, ela parece ter um jeito selvagem.

Marguerite: Ela não parece, ela é selvagem. Como eu disse, melhor ter cuidado. Talvez, quero dizer, é muito provável que ela nem te aceite na casa da arvore. A casa é dela, e lá só os amigos tem permissão de ficar.

Julia: Humm... Vou ser a melhor amiga dela.

Marguerite: (ri debochadamente) Chegou tarde. A vaga já foi preenchida pela Finn.

Julia: Então vocês são três mulheres na casa...

Marguerite: Oh, você sabe contar...

Roxton: Estamos perto.

Marguerite: Ótimo, estou faminta.

Julia: Eu também, mas estou muito cansada. Roxton, querido, podemos parar alguns minutos pra descansar?

Roxton: Mas já estamos perto.

Julia: Mas eu preciso descansar agora!

Roxton: Está bem, vamos descansar um pouco.

Marguerite: Eu não acredito. Já estamos tão perto que posso sentir o cheiro do café do Mallone...

Enquanto Julia se senta e massageia os pés, Madge fica emburrada de pé com os braços cruzados. Roxton se afasta um pouco com seu rifle em punho. Ele ouve ruídos de raptors e vai checar.

Marguerite: Onde você vai?

Roxton: (Faz sinal de silêncio pra ela e sussurra) Raptors.

Marguerite: Mas que droga, antes do café...

Julia: O que está acontecendo.

Marguerite: Prepare-se pra correr, se não quiser virar comida de dinossauro.

Roxton pensando que iria surpreender os raptors e matá-los é preso numa emboscada deles. Marguerite que estava dando cobertura acerta um deles, que cai morto ao chão. O outro atinge Roxton com a calda e o arremessa longe. Ele bate contra uma rocha e cai no chão desmaiado. Marguerite acerta outro tiro no segundo raptor e o mata. Em seguida, corre para ajudar seu amado. Julia também corre até ele.

Marguerite: John, fale comigo;

Julia: John, John!

Ele abre os olhos, mas ficou bastante ferido com a queda. Sem poder andar sozinho, Roxton é levado até a casa da arvore por Marguerite e Julia que dividem o peso dele ao arrastá-lo.

Com sacrifício, as duas conseguem.

Na casa da arvore, Challenger e Finn estão colocado a mesa do almoço quando o elevador sobe.

Finn: Devem ser Verônica e Mallone.

Chegam Marguerite e Julia carregando Roxton.

Challenger: Ó céus, o que aconteceu com ele? E quem é essa senhora?

Margem: Raptors. E essa... ah, deixa pra lá... Me ajudem com ele.

Challenger: Vamos leva-lo para o quarto. Finn, traga a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Os três levam Roxton para o quarto e o deitam na cama dele. Challenger o examina.

Challenger: Parece que não quebrou nada... mas tem um corte grande na cabeça.

Julia: Ele vai ficar bem doutor?

Challenger: Doutor? Não sou doutor. E se considerarmos o quão cabeça dura o Roxton é, certamente ficará bem.

Marguerite: Eu vou ficar aqui com ele.

Julia: Eu também.

Marguerite: Você porque? Nem sabe fazer nada...

Julia: Isso é o que você pensa.

Finn: Aqui Challenger, os curativos.

Challenger: Melhor as duas saírem.

Marguerite: Mas Challenger...

Challenger: Pode deixar que eu e a Finn cuidamos dele.

Marguerite: Mas que droga! Viu só o que você fez! Fora do quarto.

Julia: Eu não fiz nada.

Marguerite: Apesar disso, atrapalha e muito.

Na margem do rio, aquecem-se ao sol.

Mallone: Sabe Verônica, desde que cheguei a este platô e te vi pela primeira vez, desejei estar assim com você.

Verônica: Desde que chegou?

Mallone: É sim. Você me deixava louco, desorientado...

Verônica: Mas porquê?

Mallone: Oras, você sabe...

Verônica: O quê?

Mallone: Ah, ora você se aproximava, me beijava, me enchia de esperança e desejo, depois você fugia, me bateu quantas vezes... nem sei... Me deixava desorientado, sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar...

Verônica: Me desculpe, Ned. Eu...

Mallone: Você...? Diz.

Verônica: Bem, eu... eu também fiquei atraída por você desde que chegou aqui, mas tinha medo de abrir. Tinha medo deste sentimento que você causa em mim.

Mallone: Eu causo um sentimento em você?

Verônica: (sorrindo) É...

Mallone deitado ao lado de Verônica, começa a acariciar delicadamente a perna de Verônica enquanto a olha nos olhos admirando sua beleza selvagem, indomável. Ele a queria, mas queria que ela o quisesse tanto quanto durante esses últimos três anos ele a desejou: ardentemente.

Mallone: É, e como é esse sentimento que eu causo em você?

Verônica: Rss... não sei como descrevê-lo em palavras.

Mallone: Mas eu sou um homem das letras, gosto de palavras, gostaria de ouvir as suas.

Verônica: Ok. Rss... não sei... não sei o que dizer.

Mallone: Vou ajudar. Podia começar dizendo o que esta sentido agora.

Verônica: Agora?

Mallone: É, quero ouvir de você o que sente. Sabe que sou péssimo em perceber o que você sente, preciso ouvir de você pra saber.

Enquanto fala Mallone continua acariciando Verônica, que aceita as carícias. Verônica estava gostando, mas se sente confusa com a insistência da verbalização que Ned lhe cobra.

Mallone: O que foi, um raptor comeu sua língua?

Verônica: Não, seu bobo.

Mallone: Então, está acanhada? Ok, podemos resolver isto. Vou te entrevistar, eu faço as perguntas e você responde.

Verônica: Mas que idéia...

Mallone: Eu sou repórter, minha querida, é isso que os repórteres fazem. Então vamos começar. O que está sentindo é bom?

Verônica: Está falando sério?

Mallone: Você não tá gostando da minha idéia? Então eu paro. ( Ele fica sério e para de acaricia-la também)

Verônica: Não, não por favor.

Mallone: Então responda minhas perguntas. Vamos começar de novo. O que está sentido é bom?

Verônica: Muito bom.

Mallone: Obrigado pelo muito. Segunda pergunta, você gosta disso? (Verônica já ofegante custa a responder. ) Está cansada, quer que eu pare?

Verônica: De jeito nenhum.

Mallone dispara uma profusão de hormônios em Verônica. A sua pele está quente, seus músculos rijos, todo seu corpo excitado. Então ele se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo ardente. Ela corresponde com o fogo da paixão que se acendeu dentro dela.

Mallone: Nossa... Só mais uma pergunta: Você me ama?

Verônica o encara com paixão, mas não consegue dizer que o ama, então fica calada.

Mallone: Ok, então, ao menos você me quer?

Verônica: (sem titubear) Quero.

Mallone sorri de alegria, se levanta, olha-a ali, linda, deitada as margens do rio, o sol refletindo um brilho dourado sobre sua pele e seus cabelos.

Mallone: Ganhei meu dia!

Mallone, eufórico, vai buscar sua camisa e botas, pega os peixes que ela pescou e segue em rumo a casa da arvore.

Verônica: (inconformada) Mas onde é que você está indo?

Mallone: Pra casa, você não vem? Precisamos preparar o almoço.

Desacreditando do que ele acabou de fazer, Verônica se enfurece, agarra a areia e lança na água. Depois vai e entra no rio, batendo na água com fúria.

Enquanto isso na casa da arvore, Marguerite prepara um café fresco pra si e se serve. Julia está sentada no sofá roendo as unhas.

Julia: Você teria um chá?

Marguerite: Não prefere pimenta?

Julia: Pimenta? Pra quê?

Marguerite: Parar de roer as unhas. Está sujando todo o chão.

Julia: Estou ansiosa.

Marguerite: Eu também estou, mas não preciso arrancar minhas unhas por conta disso.

Julia: Você sempre se sentiu superior.

Marguerite: Do que está falando?

Julia: Nada. Deixa pra lá...

Marguerite: Não, você está me escondendo alguma coisa. Desembucha logo sua cadela.

Julia: Olha como você se dirige a mim, eu sou uma lady.

Marguerite: Pra mim você não passa de um estorvo.

Julia: Oras sua... Amaldiçoada!

Marguerite: Eu sabia. (Agarra-a pelos braços e a coloca contra a parede.) Você sabe mais do que está parecendo. Fala logo sua lady de meia tijela.

Julia: Me solte! Sua bruxa!

Marguerite: Ah, não solto não. Pode ir começando a falar.

Julia: Me solta, Marguerite.

Marguerite: De jeito nenhum.

Julia: Então, tá, você que pediu.

Julia, aproveitando-se da proximidade de Marguerite dá-lhe uma cabeçada. Ambas desnorteadas levam as mãos a testa, reclamando da dor. Alguns segundo após, Marguerite, enfurecida parte pra cima de Julia, que a princípio tenta fugir.

Marguerite: Ah sua...

Julia: Não...

Marguerite agarra Julia pelos cabelos e as duas rolam no chão trocando tapas e desaforos.

No quarto de Roxton.

Finn: Mas que barulho é esse?

Challenger: Pelo jeito começaram a segunda guerra mundial. Aquelas duas devem estar tentando se matar.

Finn: Acho que deveríamos ir ajudar.

Challenger: Vamos.

Ao chegar a sala, Julia está montada sobre Madge tentando estrangulá-la. Finn se aproxima com a sua balestra empunho e aponta pra nuca de Julia.

Finn: Solta ela ou vou fazer um buraco no seu pescoço.

Sentindo a ponta do dardo encostada a sua nuca, Julia solta.

Challenger: Mas que bagunça vocês fizeram por aqui!

Finn: Madge, você está bem?

Marguerite: Vou sobreviver. Mas essa bruaca não. Porquê não puxa o gatilho Finn.

Julia: Não, por favor!

Finn: Eu não vou puxar o gatilho. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Marguerite: Então eu mesma terei que tomar minhas providencias. ( Marguerite dá um soco em Julia novamente. Julia não desmaia dessa vez, mas cai ao chão. )

Finn: Nossa... Essa doeu.

Julia: Outro coice de mula!

Marguerite: Coice de mula? Ah, mas eu acabo com sua raça sua desgraçada!

Challenger: Parem com isso. Duas damas se estapeando feito selvagens... Que coisa mais feia!

Julia: Eu até que gosto de luta livre. Se quiserem continuar...

Challenger: Finn!

Finn: Desculpe.

Mallone chega a casa da arvore sozinho e sorridente.

Finn: Ned. Cadê a Vê?

Mallone: Ela quis ficar mais um pouco no rio. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Finn: Pergunte a Marguerite.

Mallone: Marguerite?

Marguerite: Tudo culpa do James.

Mallone: James... Mas ele se foi já faz dias.

Marguerite: É sempre assim, ele faz as coisas do jeito dele e deixa os problemas pros outros resolverem.

Mallone: Mas quem é essa bela senhora?

Julia: Lady Julia Roxton.

Challenger: Roxton?

Mallone: Lady Julia Roxton? Mas...

Julia: Sou a esposa do John.

Marguerite: Não é não, ele pediu anulação.

Julia: Mas a anulação não foi deferida.

Marguerite: Quem garante?

Julia: Eu.

Marguerite: Isso é o que você diz. Porque acreditar?

Finn: Nossa!

Challenger: Por essa eu não esperava.

Mallone: Calma senhoras.

Julia: Eu estou calma, meu jovem. Essa senhora é que está causando esse escândalo.

Marguerite: Escândalo? Mas você não tem idéia do que é um escândalo. ( Marguerite levanta-se para o segundo round.)

Mallone: Calma Marguerite.

Marguerite: Me solta Mallone.

Finn: Ôpa, segundo round... Alguém mais quer pipoca?

Challenger: Vamos parar com isso, agora. Roxton está desacordado no quarto, precisando de descanso e repouso e não quero mais confusão nesta casa.

Verônica chega, ainda brava, enquanto Challenger repreendia Marguerite e Julia.

Verônica: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Finn: Vcê perdeu toda a briga... Estava tão divertido.

Marguerite: Finn, você acha divertido essa daí tentar me estrangular?

Finn: Eu tava torcendo por você, Madge. E no mais, eu até ajudei.

Marguerite: Devia ter atirado nela.

Verônica: Mas do que vocês estão falando? Quem é essa mulher?

Julia: Lady Julia Roxton. Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Verônica.

Verônica: Roxton? Challenger, o que está acontecendo?

Challenger: Essa é uma longa história, minha querida.

Verônica: Mas onde está o Roxton, afinal?

Finn: Ah, ele está desmaiado lá no quarto.

Verônica: Imagino porque...

Marguerite: Mas dessa vez você está enganada. Foi um acidente, uma emboscada por raptors.

Mallone: Ele está ferido?

Marguerite: Está com um corte na cabeça. Um raptor acertou ele com a calda e ele bateu com a cabeça.

Challenger: Mas felizmente vai sobreviver.

Finn: Ele tem cabeça dura. Igual a Madge.

Marguerite: Ei!

Mallone: Melhor alguém ir ver como ele está, então.

Julia: Verdade, eu vou.

Marguerite: Mas só por cima do meu cadáver.

Julia: Se fazes tanta questão podemos providenciar isso.

Verônica: Melhor ficar quietinha ai e não tentar nada. Vou ver o Roxton.

Finn: (Para Julia) Melhor não se meter com as mulhes dessa casa.

Marguerite ri e vai juntamente com Finn atrás de Verônica.

Mallone: O que foi isso? Tivemos uma revolução das mulheres?

Challenger: Ao que parece sim.

Julia tenta se levantar e seguir até o quarto de Roxton.

Challenger: Seria mais prudente ficar ai onde está, minha senhora. Aquelas três podem ser, digamos, muito perigosas.

Mallone: Todas as mulheres parecem que são, Challenger. (para Julia) Mas como a senhora veio parar aqui?

Finn: Mas da onde surgiu essa mulher?

Marguerite: Ela me salvou de uma anaconda no lago. Pela história que ela contou, veio no mesmo avião que o James e ele fez o desfavor de salvá-la da morte. Depois se perderam, e por incrível que pareça, ela sobreviveu na selva até nos encontrar.

Verônica: E ela é mesmo esposa do Roxton?

Marguerite: Ela diz que sim, mas ele diz que se casou com ela e logo depois pediu a anulação.

Verônica: Roxton sempre disse que nunca se casou.

Marguerite: E eu acreditava nisso...

Verônica: (irada) Homens... São todos iguais!

Finn: Ué, Vê, pensei que hoje você estaria mais relaxada depois do banho de rio...

Marguerite: humm...

Verônica: Finn vá passear na floresta... Vocês combinaram tudo.

Finn: Não, Vê, eu só tava dando uma força, já que o Ned não é muito decidido.

Marguerite: Só se você estiver falando da outra versão... Mallone mudou muito depois daquela jornada pra se encontrar...

Verônica: É, mudou pra pior.

Finn: Desculpa perguntar, mas é que eu não estou aguentando de curiosidade. O que aconteceu depois que eu sai?

Verônica transparece a raiva que está sentido. Marguerite reconhece o tipo de raiva da amiga.

Verônica: Não quero falar sobre isso.

Finn: Mas...

Marguerite: Ela não quer falar, Finn. Vamos respeitar.

Finn: (frustrada) Ah...

Roxton continua adormecido, Madge senta ao pé da cama e acaricia o rosto.

Marguerite: Droga... Ele não poderia continuar sendo o homem perfeito...

Verônica: E acaso isso existe?

Finn: Bom, eu nunca conheci nenhum.

Verônica: Mas você não pode reclamar, você também tem um marido.

Finn: Ah, mas sem comparação, o James é legal, divertido... Fora que ele é um gato.

Marguerite: Pelo jeito você gostou muito dele.

Finnn: (ruborizando) Rss... Bem, eu...

Marguerite: Mas duvido que ele volte algum dia. Acertamos nossa relação antes dele partir.

Verônica: Ah, sim, você quase o matou.

Marguerite: Eu não acredito que fiz isso. Impossível.

Finn: A gente pensou a mesma coisa, mas as evidencias... (Marguerite a encara como se questionasse, quais evidencias) Coisas do Challenger.

Marguerite: Verônica, sinceramente, você acha que eu teria condições de fazer isso?

Verônica: Bem, você esta com o oroborus... Nao é?

Marguerite: Sim... E pelo visto, estão todos desconfiados de mim... Ao menos minha reputação continua intacta.

Elas riem e solidarizam.

De repente, ouve-se um barulho que vem da sala. As três se põem em alerta e vão ver o que está acontecendo. Chegando na sala encontram Ned caido no chão desmaiado. Challenger é refém de Julia, que aponta para a cabeça do cientista uma arma carregada.

Julia: Agora o poder aqui mudou de mãos.

Finn: Challenger!

Verônica tentava, discretamente, sacar as facas que usa no cinto, mas Julia percebe seus movimentos.

Julia: Coloque as mãos onde eu possa ver, Verônica. Anda logo, que eu estou mandando.

Verônica: Estou na minha casa, quem manda aqui sou eu.

Julia: Prefere perder seu amigo professor Challenger?

Marguerite: Mas que cadela..

Julia atira numa coluna. A bala passa entre a cabeça de Marguerite e Verônica.

Julia: Melhor se dirigir a mim com mais respeito, sua bruxa amaldiçoada.

Verônica: O que você quer?

Julia: Meu Roxton de volta e o coração dessa herege queimando no fogo.

Finn: Vocês já se conheciam Madge?

Marguerite: Que eu saiba não.

A situação está tensa, Challenger refém com uma arma apontada pra sua cabeça, Roxton e Mallone fora de combate. Verônica olha para Marguerite lembrando-se do oroborus. Marguerite pensava o mesmo e seu olhar confirmava que Verônica estava autorizada a jogar.

Verônica: Então, tá. Você solta o Challenger e te entregamos Marguerite;

Finn: Verônica?

Verônica: Marguerite é prepotente, dissimulada e estupida. E Challenger nos e mais útil que ela.

Challenger: Verônica, por favor, não.

Marguerite: Com amigos assim, quem precisa de inimigos...

Verônica: Solte Challenger, Julia, que te entregamos Marguerite.

Julia: Muito bem. Levante-se e ande até elas, velho.

Challenger: Marguerite, não faça isso.

Marguerite: Não tenho muitas opções, Challenger.

Julia: Coloque sua arma no chão. Agora!

Marguerite tira o arma do cinto e coloca no chão, depois chuta-a em direção a Julia.

Julia: Muito bem, agora venha para cá que eu soltarei o velho.

Marguerite caminha em direção a Julia se posicionando na frente de Verônica, tirando-a do campo visual de sua inimiga.

Marguerite: Você não vai se dar bem, pode escrever isso, ou eu não me chamo Marguerite.

Julia: E você se chama Marguerite, mesmo? (apontando a arma para a cabeça de Madge) Morra Amaldiçoada! (dispara contra Madge atingindo-a em cheio)

Challenger: Marguerite!

Finn: Nãããão!

No que Marguerite cai ao chão, Verônica atira um punhal direto no coração de Julia, que cai morta ali mesmo.

Challenger se abaixa pra tentar socorrer Marguerite. Finn também corre até ela.

Challenger: Ó meu Deus, Marguerite. Porquê?

Finn: (Chorando)Eu não acredito que perdemos a Madge...

Verônica dá a volta por trás dos dois e se posiciona na frente do corpo caído de Marguerite e estende a mão pra ela.

Verônica: Vamos Marguerite, levante.

Marguerite abre os olhos, a marca do tiro desaparece da sua testa e ela estende a mão a Verônica que a ajuda a levantar.

Marguerite: Conseguimos?

Verônica: Na mosca.

Challenger: Mas como? Como você pode estar viva?

Finn: A essa distancia seria impossível errar o tiro... Você também tem poderes de cura como o James?

Marguerite: Não, mas tenho isso. ( Ela revela o cordão que usava no pescoço com o oroborus preso nele)

Challenger: O oroborus!

Finn: Puxa, pensei por um instante que tinhamos perdido você.

Marguerite: Não foi dessa vez.

Verônica: Vamos ter que aturá-la por mais um tempo.

Finn: E o Ned. O que aconteceu com ele?

Challenger: Ele pediu pra ver um anel que Julia usava e desmaiou depois disso.

Marguerite: Será outra visão...

Verônica: Outra visão?

Marguerite: Desde que trouxemos ele de volta do mundo dos espíritos, ele anda tendo essas visões, e geralmente ele desmaia por causa disso.

Verônica vai até ele, e percebe um anel de esmerada em suas mãos.

Verônica: Parece que você acertou Marguerite. Olhe isso. Parece ter alguma coisa escrita, veja se consegue decifrar. (Joga o anel pra ela)

Marguerite: É uma esmeralda legítima. Que linda!

Finn: E o que está escrito no anel?

Marguirite: Deixe ver. Não sei, não consigo ler isso.

Verônica desconfia que ela está mentindo, mas não fala nada. Se ela não contou, deve ter algum motivo importante.

Verônica: Vamos levar o Mallone pro quarto dele.

Eles se organizam e levam Mallone pro quarto. Verõnica fica cuidando dele. Marguerite vai cuidar de Roxton. Finn e Challenger vão enterrar o corpo de Julia.

No dia seguinte, Mallone acorda e Verônica adormeceu ao pé de sua cama, cuidando dele. Ele fica exultante com isso e se aproxima dela suavemente, beija-lhe a testa e lhe dá bom dia.

Roxton, ainda dorme em seu quarto, Marguerite também adormecera ao pé de sua cama, segurando sua mão.

Já era dia claro, todos já tinham acordado e estavam tomando café da manhã quando Roxton começa a acordar. No que ele se mexe Marguerite acorda também.

Marguerite: Bom dia, meu querido.

Roxton: Deve ser um bom dia mesmo, logo de manhã acordo com você sorrindo pra mim.

Ai, minha cabeça... O que aconteceu?

Marguerite: O que importa é que agora você está bem.

Roxton: Tive um sonho horrível...

Marguerite: É mesmo? E como foi?

Roxton: Uma pessoa do meu passado aparecia aqui, vocês brigavam...

Ela sorria para ele admirando o homem por quem se apaixonara perdidamente naquele platô.

Marguerite: Que terrível, John!

Roxton: Mas tinha uma parte boa em que você saia da água vestindo só minha camisa, e depois me devolvia ela...

De repente ele repara que está usando a mesma camisa que se lembrava como sonho e percebe que não era sonho, mas a realidade dos fatos. Marguerite ria enquanto as lembranças dele se clareavam.

Roxton: Isso não foi sonho, não é.

Marguerite: Não, lord Roxton.

Roxton: Mas que droga! Onde está Julia?

Marguerite: Morreu.

Roxton: Morreu? Marguerite, você não...

Marguerite: Não, foi a Verônica.

Roxton: Verônica? Mas porquê?

Marguerite: Julia atirou em mim, e Verônica não gostou. Eu avisei a ela que Verônica atirava facas como ninguém... Não me deu ouvidos, viu no que deu...

Roxton: (ainda confuso) Mas ela atirou em você... você parece bem... Nunca vi Julia errar um tiro...

Marguerite: (aproxima-se e beija-lhe os lábios enquanto fala) Ela não errou.

Roxton: Como pode ser?

Marguerite: O oroborus.

Roxton: Ahm... Ai que dor de cabeça... Toda essa história parece tão incrível...

Marguerite: Todo esse lugar parece incrível. Já devia ter se acostumado.

Roxton: Só quero me acostumar a uma coisa.

Marguerite: O que?

Roxton: Acordar todo dia e ver você aqui ao meu lado.

Madge o beija novamente e se levanta e estende a mão pra ajudá-lo a levantar.

Marguerite: Vou pensar no seu caso. Agora vamos, estão nos esperando pro café.

Depois do café, cada um foi fazer suas tarefas. Roxton voltou ao quarto pra descansar, pois ainda não estava completamente recuperado. Deixando-o lá, Marguerite foi ter com Mallone.

Marguerite: Precisamos conversar. O que foi que você viu quando tocou neste anel?

Mallone: Sabia que não tardaria a perguntar.

Mallone começa a relatar o que aconteceu, o que ele viu em sua visão quando tinha o anel nas suas mãos. De repente Finn os interrompe.

Finn: Ned, Verônica está te esperando.

Mallone: Me esperando? Pra quê?

Finn: Aula de pesca. Vai logo.

Mallone: Ah... (Ele olha pra Madge como que pedindo licença pra continuar o assunto depois)

Marguerite: Vai lá. Afinal, aprender a pescar é muito importante, não é Finn.

Finn: Muito importante, Marguerite.

Mallone se levanta e vai. Antes de descer pelo elevador, ele olha as duas, que devolvem olhares cheios de malícia.

Madge e Finn: Tchau Mallone...

Depois que ele desce, as duas se entreolham e riem. Challenger chega.

Challenger: Onde está Mallone, precisava dele um momento.

Finn: Ele foi pescar com a Vê.

Challenger: Ah... Vamos ter peixe para o almoço.

Marguerite: Duvido muito.

Madge e Finn se entreolham e novamente riem, depois vão cuidar dos seus afazeres. Challenger fica sem entender.

Fim.


End file.
